


Time is of the Essence

by mistresscurvy



Category: White Collar
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is late.  Peter is not pleased.  Elizabeth just wants to get on with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time is of the Essence

Neal fumbles with the keys at the front door, finally getting the right key in the right hole and pushes open the door. He drops the keys in the bowl on the side table and gets down on his knees to greet Satchmo with his expected ear scritches.

"Hey 'mo," he murmurs, conscious of how quiet and dark the downstairs is. "Where is everyone, hmmmm?" Satchmo responds by pushing his nose into Neal's face, and Neal drops a kiss on his head before standing up and heading towards the stairs.

Moz had taken a little longer than normal to decompress after assisting Neal in retrieving a cache of papers in an operation that involved a pet store, Fifth Avenue nannies and crying children. The amount of wine Neal consumed with him after the fact is the only excuse he has for why the sight of Elizabeth sitting sprawled between Peter's legs on the bed, her back to his chest, wearing only the pair of pink panties Neal bought for her on their last trip to Barney's, startles him so. He stands in the doorway to their bedroom, watching Peter's hands cupping and massaging Elizabeth's full, high breasts. Her nipples are rosy and hard, peeking out from between Peter's fingers as he lifts her breasts from below and gently pinches the buds between his thumbs and forefingers. El's face is pressed into the side of Peter's neck, eyes closed. Her hips make small, circular hitching motions up when Peter's hands smooth down the curved slope of her belly, his fingers teasing at the edge of her panties but never dipping below.

"You're late, Neal." Neal snaps his eyes up from where he was watching the small dark patch of moisture on Elizabeth's crotch grow larger to look up at Peter. He's staring intently at Neal even while his hands continue to draw out small half-voiced gasps from Elizabeth. "We got the transmission of the documents from you over two hours ago. Elizabeth has had a very difficult day, and you. _Are late._ "

"I'm," Neal starts, and swallows, desperate to adjust himself in his pants but unwilling to see Peter's smirk at such an admission of how quickly he had become hard at the sight in front of him. "I had to make sure Moz was taken care of first before coming home. You know how he gets."

"What I know is that there's this thing called a telephone, which I know that you have, and that you've never shown a reluctance to use it before," Peter says, his hands moving up Elizabeth's chest to caress her neck before moving back down to cup her breasts together and kiss her neck. "I'd hate to think that your commitment to us didn't warrant a phone call."

"Peter. I have the utmost confidence in your capabilities. I didn't really think you'd require someone else to show you how to start something with your lovely wife of over ten years," Neal replies, feigning a flippancy he doesn't really feel. Peter's eyes narrow a bit and he opens his mouth to respond, but Elizabeth beats him to it.

"Peter, for Christ's sake, stop torturing us both and get him up here. You've proved your point. Let's not forget the mostly naked woman in the middle of the bed, boys," she says, shifting restlessly between Peter's legs and looking full at Neal for the first time since he stepped into the room.

Peter's mouth quirks into a half-smile and he pulls Elizabeth's hips more fully into the cradle of his legs, stilling her. "You heard the lady, Neal. Take your clothes off and come up here."

Neal can feel a flush begin to creep up his chest at the intensity of having both Elizabeth's and Peter's full attention on him. He takes his time taking off his jacket and folding it over the back of a chair before working on his tie, stalling a bit to regain his normal casual command of his body. He thinks that he can manage to take back a little control while he's unbuttoning his shirt, provide a bit of a tease for them, and then he makes the mistake of looking full at Peter again, who from his expression had been waiting impatiently for his attention.

"Neal, if I had wanted a striptease I would have specified that. Just get that ridiculously overpriced suit off and leave it on the floor."

"But it's Paul Smith," Neal protests unwisely. Peter grins wolfishly at him in response, and Neal shivers uncontrollably.

"Neal. I'm not going to tell you again." Peter speaks slowly, his voice getting quieter and deeper. Neal's mouth has gone completely dry, and his eyes flicker to Elizabeth - she's watching him avidly, running her hands up and down Peter's bare legs on either side of her, and she smiles up at Neal before she speaks.

"I've been waiting for my good boy all evening, Neal. I'm beginning to wonder if he's here now or not."

At those words Neal's brain gives up the fight. His hands begin working at his clothes again, quickly removing his shirt, toeing off his shoes and undoing his belt. He suppresses a sigh when he unzips his pants, relieving some of the pressure there, and he hooks his thumbs in his briefs and pulls down his pants and briefs in one go, stepping out of them and pulling off his socks. Neal looks back up at the bed and stands there, quiet and still save for the rapid beating of his heart.

Elizabeth holds out her hand to him. "Come here."

Peter watches him as he walks over to the bed and climbs up on it. Peter had resumed his thorough exploration of Elizabeth's torso with his hands while Neal had finished undressing, and Neal itches to reach out and trace over the same path that Peter's hands take over her body. But he simply kneels on the bed, his ass on his heels, knees spread apart at a forty-five degree angle, his hands at the small of his back, waiting.

Peter noses behind Elizabeth’s ear, giving her a quick kiss.  “So how do you want this to go, El?”  
   
“I want his mouth,” she says immediately, her eyes fixed on Neal’s lips.  He resists the urge to lick them and still waits.   
   
Peter looks at Neal and nods, and Neal immediately sprawls out on the bed on his stomach, resisting the urge to hump a little, and begins to kiss his way up Elizabeth’s legs.  Above him, Peter is massaging Elizabeth’s breasts and kissing her, catching her moans in his mouth.  Neal pushes her legs up and back, placing her feet on the outside of Peter’s legs, and continues kissing and sucking the soft, velvety skin of her inner thighs.  He reaches the crease of her thigh and hip where her panties hit, and he snakes his tongue along the edge.  
   
Elizabeth breaks off from Peter’s kiss and breathes out “ _Please._ ”  Neal looks up at Peter, who is watching him with dark eyes, and waits for Peter’s nod, at which point he reaches up to dip his fingers below her panties and pulls them off her legs, as slowly as he can bear it.  He runs his hands up her legs, repositioning her so that she’s spread wide for him, then hooks his arms under her legs, lifts up and leans down for the first lick.  
   
“Oh,” she gasps.  Neal hums a little in response, exploring her folds which are dripping with moisture, his arms cradling her hips and his hands pressing down gently right above her mound, his thumbs pulling her open.  He pushes his tongue inside a little, just teasing, and then continues licking and kissing below her clit, ignoring the way Elizabeth is pulling her pelvis back, trying to get him higher.  She finally growls and grabs his hair, pulling him up to her clit, and Neal grounds down into the bed and starts to suck, gently at first but with increasing intensity.  
   
Above him, Neal can hear her breathing harder, a whine getting through her teeth as she pulses her hips up and grips his hair, keeping him where she wants him.  Peter murmurs something he can’t hear, and she immediately says “Yeah, I wanna come, _please,_ Neal, please,” and he alternates between swirling his tongue around her clit and sucking directly, keeping the same rhythm as her hips.  He can feel Peter’s legs flexing beneath his arms, and he knows that Peter is thrusting his cock up against her back while he pulls her to him, his hands continuing to pull on her nipples before soothing them with broad strokes all over her breasts.  
   
Elizabeth’s back arches while she presses Neal’s face to her and grinds up, and she cries out once, twice, a third time, and finally falls back into Peter, her hands loosening in Neal’s hair but still keeping him there.  He licks over her softly, smoothing her belly with long flat strokes of his hands, when finally she tugs his face up.  He looks at her, her features soft and relaxed.   
   
“Get up here,” she says, and Neal untangles his arms from between her legs and Peter’s and kneels up between her legs, kissing her gently.  He breaks away, and looks at Peter, who’s smiling softly and tilting his head up for his kiss.  Peter’s tongue sweeps through Neal’s mouth, getting the taste of his wife from Neal’s lips and tongue, and Neal gasps into his mouth when Elizabeth’s hand closes around his cock.   
   
She smirks at him and continues twisting her hand over the head of his cock, using the pre-come he’s leaking to jerk him off.  “I think you should fuck me with this.”  
   
Neal closes his eyes, bucking into her hand, when he feels a sharp pinch and pull on both of his nipples and his eyes fly back open.  Peter is looking at him, pulling relentlessly with his thumbs and forefingers, and Neal’s cock jumps in Elizabeth’s hand.   
   
“Now, Neal,” he says.  
   
Neal tries to get his breathing under control again and looks back at Elizabeth.  “Where?” he asks.  
   
Elizabeth looks thoughtful and turns her head to Peter.  “Can you manage if we stay like this?”  
   
Peter looks back at her, trying and failing to conceal a grin.  “Oh, sure, I think I can figure out a way to stand this, yes.”  
   
“Good!” she says decisively, and snaps back to Neal.  She still has a grip on his cock and begins working him while she reaches up to kiss him.  “Just like this, okay?”  
   
Neal kisses her again before breaking away and nodding.  He lowers into a spread kneel, his legs butterflied out from his body, and presses into her, lifting her hips up a bit and taking some of her weight.  He dips his head towards her neck, kissing her there and nuzzling at her ear.  With a groan he pulls away from her and sits up a bit so that he can see her, pulling back and then thrusting in until he's fully seated.     
   
Elizabeth exhales sharply and tilts her head back towards Peter, who is pulling her to him and riding the pace that Neal has set.  Peter bites at her neck and sucks on her ear, and the combination of that sight and Elizabeth’s little “Ah! ah! ah!” every time Neal snaps into her is overwhelming.  Her breasts are swaying with the motion, her arms hooked up behind Peter’s head, exposing her completely.  Neal wants to lean in to kiss her, but he can’t tear his eyes from her body and the look on Peter’s face.  He slows the pace a bit, and when he does she brings her right arm down and grabs onto Peter’s hand, which had been roaming possessively all over her body, and brings it down to her clit.  
   
“There,” she gasps, and Neal continues his rhythm, feeling Peter’s fingers brush over his cock when he moves out and back in, as Peter works over Elizabeth’s clit.  She’s getting close; her color is rising up through her chest into her cheeks, and he can feel her beginning to spasm around him with each thrust.  She arches up, Peter’s right hand still massaging her clit and his left cupping one of her breasts, and she comes, clamping down on Neal as he struggles to maintain his pace through her orgasm.  He grinds down as she moans, and she finally relaxes back a bit and pulls him in fully with her hands on his ass, and nods.  
   
Neal groans and slams into her, losing all rhythm, just fucking in as hard as he can, her hand pulling and slapping his ass.  He comes inside of her, shuddering, struggling to stay upright so that he doesn’t crush them both.  He thrusts one last time, holding himself still, and then slowly, slowly pulls himself out and opens his eyes to look at them, panting.  
   
Elizabeth is leaning back fully on Peter, her eyes soft and her hair sticking to her forehead.  Peter looks as fresh as a daisy in comparison, although his color is high on his cheeks.  He kisses the side of her head and then pushes her forward gently, drawing his left leg out from behind her and sitting on the edge of the bed.  Neal moves to get off the bed and get a washcloth.   
   
“Neal, where are you going?”  
   
He stops to look back at Peter, now standing and facing Neal directly.  
   
“I was- I was getting a washcloth to clean up.”  
   
Peter smiles down at him, not unkindly.  “Sweetheart, you should clean her up yourself.  Get back down there.”  
   
Neal bites back a moan and moves to sprawl back over the bed when his hips are pulled back up.  
   
“Stay on your knees,” Peter murmurs behind him, and spreads Neal open and begins to lick.  Neal cries out, pushing his ass back into Peter’s face and twitching with sensation, almost too much so soon after he came.  He protests wordlessly when Peter pulls away, but Peter merely says “Neal.  Clean her up.”  
   
Neal leans over, his ass up in the air for Peter, and looks at Elizabeth, lying with her legs wide open.  She smiles at him and pulls her knees up, and he leans in and begins licking his come out of her, gentle with his mouth on her swollen folds.  The taste is addictive; he’s slow and methodical, intent on getting every last drop from her and making sure she’s perfectly clean.  He licks into her again and again, and then moves down her ass and around her thighs.  His focus is so complete it’s almost a shock when Peter’s mouth is on his hole again, licking and sucking and pushing in, little by little.  He moans and pushes back into him, pulling his mouth away and arching his back when Peter finally slicks in a finger.  
   
“Neal,” Peter warns, and Neal drops back down and attempts to concentrate, but then Peter finds his prostate; Neal drops his head and reaches one hand back to pull on his balls and play with his hardening cock. He gets in one good stroke before Peter grabs his arm and pulls him back up completely, Peter’s mouth warm again his ear.  
   
“You don’t get to touch,” Peter breathes, tugging Neal back against him.  “That’s ours.”  
   
Neal nods, frantic, just _wanting._   Peter’s fingers are still pressed into him, and he begins to thrust and twist them.   Peter kisses his cheek and then lets go of Neal’s arm to turn his face towards him and licks into his mouth, biting at him before he thrusts his tongue in and kisses him deeply.  Neal lets his upper body go lax, leaning back onto Peter while he thrusts into him, Peter’s other hand resting on Neal’s throat.  Peter finally pulls away and looks at him, raising an eyebrow.  Neal nods back.  
   
“Okay then,” Peter says, reaching down for the bottle of lube and slowly removing his fingers from Neal’s body.  He pushes Neal back down on his hands and knees, Elizabeth trapped below him.  She reaches down and runs a finger up the underside of Neal’s cock, and he groans in response as Peter slowly pushes inside of him, filling him completely.   
   
“Look at me, Neal,” Elizabeth says, and he pulls open his eyes and looks at her playing with her nipples as Peter begins to thrust, slowly at first and then working up.  Neal tilts his hips back and then arches up with a cry when Neal hits his prostate, dragging his head back down to look at Elizabeth again before she tells him to.  Peter’s hands run up and down his back, pulling him back towards him with his hands on Neal’s shoulders, and he drapes over Neal completely and kisses the back of his neck, still thrusting in steadily.   
   
“Look at her, Neal,” he murmurs, and kisses up to his ear.  “Look at how gorgeous she is, spread out there for us.  Look at how happy her boy - _our_ boy – has made her.”  
   
Neal whines in response, desperate and needy and overwhelmed.  He watches as Elizabeth reaches over to grab the lube and pours some on her hands, letting out an involuntary “Oh _fuck_ ” when her hands close around his cock, jerking him off with every thrust from Peter propelling him towards her.  
   
“You want to come all over me, Neal?” she asks, holding her hands steady and occasionally adding a twist at the top.  “Hmmmm?”  
   
“Yes, _please,_ ” he gasps, ready to fall apart and struggling to keep his eyes open.  " _Please,_ Peter.”  
   
Peter sucks the lobe of his ear into his mouth and then whispers “Come.”  
   
Neal loses it, spurting all over Elizabeth’s hands and her stomach and breasts, barely hearing Peter saying “That’s our good boy” over and over and over again.  Peter stands back up and grips his hips fully, slamming into him until finally with one last thrust he pulses inside of him.  Peter wraps his arms around Neal's chest and pants into his neck, shuddering. Neal’s eyes are closed, his heart pounding in his ears, and Peter finally braces his hands on Neal’s lower back and pulls out gently.  Neal flops over onto his side next to Elizabeth, staring at his come on her breasts, wondering if he has the energy to clean her up again. He starts when Peter comes back with a washcloth and wipes up Elizabeth’s torso himself, and then down the back of Neal’s legs, finally settling behind Neal.  
   
For a few minutes, five or ten or twenty, he has no idea, Neal lays there silently, dazed and sated and happy beyond words.  
   
Finally, once he has his breath back, Neal stretches out between them on his back, hooking his ankle around Elizabeth’s legs and snuffling up to Peter’s neck.  “You know, this wasn’t really the best incentive to ensure I’ll never be late again, guys.  It was practically a reward.”  
   
Peter looks at Elizabeth over Neal’s head and smiles, unperturbed.  
   
“Just think what you would have gotten if you were on time.”


End file.
